


Scatterbrain

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, Hand Job, Insanity, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Greek Theoi of insanity has possessed Castiel and is killing him slowly. He wants more than that though, he wants to see if he can break Dean's will as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scatterbrain

Whatever that thing in the bathroom was, it was laughing at them. Dean had stopped trying to reason with it, it was too weird, seeing it in his friend's body. That wasn't the case for Sam though. Whenever the manic laughter subsided he would knock, see if the thing had faded away and if he could get a word in with one of the proper inhabitants.  
Cas was strong, his Grace giving him the ability to fight the thing from the inside, take control of his body once more. He was losing though, exhausted, and the thing inside had his body longer each time. Sometimes when it faded it wasn't even Cas who came back through, but Jimmy. He would scream and cry and rake at the walls, trying anything to get rid of the thing burning away at his insides. Dean just hoped that he hadn't left any weapons in there, so Jimmy couldn't try to cut the thing out.  
The laughing died down and Sam knocked on the door. "Cas?" he called, hoping that he'd get a gruff response.  
He didn't. The voice was high pitched and cracking, like puberty and insanity. It was shrill. "Cas can't come to the phone right now!" it cackled, "Try again later. Maybe I can spit what's left of him out for you!"  
Sam's eyes were hard, squinting through bristled brows. "What are you?" he ordered.  
"Oh you want to get to know one another? Oh Sammy, I'm intrigued! I'm not busy on Friday, I know a great sushi bar. Do you like sushi, Sam? We should have a date, maybe watch a movie after!"  
"Get out of him!"   
"But it's so warm and nice in here! And the parts are so hardly used! Maybe I should play with them."  
Sam turned from the door, glaring over at Dean instead. "Dean, get my laptop and get Bobby on the phone! Now! We have to figure out what this thing is, now!"  
There was an electric whirring sound coming from the other side of the door - Dean's electric razor. It was a good thing that Dean had stopped using a straight razor a few months before.   
"Let me in!" Sam barked.  
"No! There's no room!" The thing giggled. "You're so big Sammy and there are already three of us in here! I don't think I can stretch that way!"  
"Dean?"  
Dean was at the table, a phone pressed to his ear and his fingers clacking away on the keyboard. He was riled as well, standing over the table as if sitting would take too much time. "I'm working on it!" he replied, his eyes not leaving the screen.  
"Sam!" Jimmy cried out and he was there, pressing against the door, turning the paperclip in the lock. It sprung open and Sam fell through the door, down to Jimmy's side. He was sitting on the ground, back against the counter and he was cut up pretty badly. The cuts weren't deep but they were plentiful and there was dried blood under his nails. He was clean shaven now and there were chunks of his hair missing, having been shaved away at a whim. "Sam, I… what's happening?"  
"Don't worry, Jimmy. We're working on finding that out. You're going to be okay."  
"This thing. It's so strong. It's…. augh… It's killing us."   
"We're doing everything we can. You're going to be okay. I promise."  
"I'm scared." Tears dripped down his face, mixing with the blood on his cheeks. With his mouth open, Sam could see that his teeth were red, as if he'd been coughing up blood. Whatever this thing was, it was killing him, slowly.  
"Dean!" Sam called out again as Jimmy started seizing under his grip. He was losing control; the thing was coming back, taking over his body once again.  
"Okay, okay, I think I got it!" Dean exclaimed, grabbing the laptop and bringing it to the bathroom, but not inside. That thing could break it in its thrashing and insanity. "It's a Theoi."  
"Theoi?" Sam took his eyes off of the thing for a moment to look back at Dean, "Like Greek Mythology? Which one?"  
"Could be one of a few, Achos, Algea, Lyssa, Maniae-"  
At that the thing lurched, it's back arching. It dragged itself out from Sam's grip, pulling itself to its feet before spitting out a large glob of blood into the sink. It convulsed twice and turned back to Dean, smiling too broadly.  
"Alright, you caught me. You know my proper name. But there's nothing you can do. I'm going to kill your little angel friend, slowly, swallowing up his grace. It's so fun! I like it. It tingles when you slurp it down and I think it makes me a little bit more of a God."  
"How do we kill it?" Sam asked, trying not to look at the creature that their friend had become.   
Maniae stepped forward, passed Sam and grabbed Dean. His hands were soft on either one of his shoulders and he brought Cas's vessel too close to him for comfort. Sam grabbed the laptop from Dean, sneaking off to do his own research. Dean could handle himself and the thing didn't seem intent on hurting him, not yet anyway.  
"You promised the little angel something, didn't you?" he shrilly whispered in Dean's ear, "You promised him that he wouldn't die a virgin. I don't know you well, Dean, but you strike me as someone who doesn't go back on their promises. And you see, I am going to kill Castiel, kill him so that he doesn't come back."  
"You can't kill him." Dean tried not to look at him, "You don't have an angel blade."  
"Oh, don't I?" he pulled Cas's own blade out from within the sleeve of his trench coat. "Anyways, this isn't the only way to kill an angel. I am older than your Christian God; I can kill a single little angel."  
And with that it pressed Cas's lips to Dean's mouth. Dean bucked, eyes wide, and tried to get away, but the thing in Cas had his strength and it kept him there. It forced Jimmy's tongue into his mouth and licked along the inside of his teeth and Dean couldn't help but notice the way he tasted through all of his struggling. Blood and fire and rage and madness. He never even knew that madness had a taste before.   
The thing finally pulled away from him and smiled, all blood stained teeth. "Now then, you want to give or receive? I can stretch him out for you if you want, my pleasure."  
"I really don't think that's necessary." Dean tried to take a step back once again but he was still held captive there, "Sam? Tell me you've got good news!"  
Sam hurried over as Maniae reached one elegant hand down into Jimmy's black slacks, rubbing vigorously and never once taking those dead blue eyes from Dean's.   
"Oh." Sam muttered, "Oh God. Um."  
"Tell me you've got something better than that." Dean tried to keep his eyes at the ceiling.  
"Uh, we can kill it. But it has to be a bronze blade stained with lamb's blood. Bobby's on his way."  
"I know how you look at him. I've seen it through his memories." The thing interrupted, "The way you stare at his pretty blue eyes, like stars. And when you aren't staring at them it's these lips, these chapped pink lips. You wanted to know how they felt."  
"On the way? Dude, he's three states over! We have to deal with this, now!"   
"I'll, uh, see what I can do."  
"Ah," the Theoi drew even closer to Dean, "Isn't that nice? Sam's going to give us some privacy."  
"Leave Cas alone." Dean growled.  
"Why should I?" it laughed, "Oh, the sounds your little angel is making, here, I should let you hear them."  
It faded away and Cas was back, exhausted and breathing heavily. He wasn't in control of the vessel though, the thing from before was and it was still jerking around on the inside of his pants with one hand while the other was holding Dean.  
"Dean." He gasped, "I don't. I don't."  
"It's okay, Cas." Dean lied, "It's okay, I've got you."  
"What is this? It feels, ugh, it feels strange."  
"I believe it's called a hand job."  
"I can't. I can't control it."  
"It's okay, we're going to kill it. You'll be fine."  
"Should I go?" Sam asked, eyes on the floor. "I should see if I can get what we need, but not if I'm needed here."  
Cas called out and both of the Winchester's looked at him then. His breathing was more labored, the movements in his arm faster. There was sweat on his face. "Go." Dean whispered, "I'll take care of this."  
Sam left, locking the door behind him.   
"It…" Cas looked like he was going to pass out, but he wasn't allowed to, the insanity keeping him upright, "It hurts and… feels good. Is this… normal?"  
"Uh, the feeling is, yeah. You feel like the pressure's building. It'll be over soon."  
He laughed at that, "No. No it won't. See, I'm not going to let it. He's going to be writhing here, feeling himself about to burst until you give in, you give in and do to him what you've wanted to do since you first met him."  
"Just go, get out of here. I will kill you." Dean hissed.  
"Oh, you'll try. It won't work, but you'll try. And your friend will be the only one who really gets hurt."

Finding a blade wasn't too hard. Sam found one at the third pawn shop he got to. It was old and falling apart and it had cost over $150, a real antique, but Sam didn't care. That's what faked credit cards were for, right?   
Finding the blood wasn't very hard either, but finding it and getting it was an entirely different matter. Butchers asked questions and saying that you were trying to kill something with lambs blood didn't make a very good impression. Eventually he just asked to use the butchers bathroom and snuck into the back instead. There was a lot of blood in the sinks and the like, having been poured out, but Sam had no way of telling which kind was which.  
He headed back out and thanked the butcher, who hadn't really wanted him to go back there in the first place.  
"Hey, I heard this thing where you make barbeque sauce with blood as a thickening agent. Is that true?"  
"Uh, not a lot of people do it, I mean, it doesn't taste very good. Why, you working on a recipe?" the butcher studied him.  
"Yeah, my brother and I have some, it's really close, really, but it's too runny. I was wondering if it would be a good idea to try."  
"I would sooner use flour or baking soda," the butcher stretched, "but it will make your sauce a bit less powerful in taste."  
"Yeah, we tried that. It got really lumpy." Sam had to thank Dean's love of bad zombie movies. Otherwise he wouldn't have anything for this improvised script.  
"Well, I'd say don't use more than a table spoon. I can give you some if you want. We have no use for it."  
"Oh, sure." Sam smiled, "I was thinking this would be for lamb chops, you wouldn't happen to have any lamb blood, would you?"  
"Oh, you're one of those. A specific sauce for a specific cut. I get ya, Yeah, just a second."  
The butcher went into the back and Sam sighed. Looked like this wasn't going to be as tough as they thought. 

Sam called Bobby up on the way back, telling him not to hurry over. The man called him an idjit for making him get out as fast as he had, but he did stop his journey and head home. Seemed everything was going to be okay, he just hoped the Maniae hadn't killed Cas or had forced him to do anything that no one wanted to deal with.  
He opened the door, slowly, surprised by how quiet it was.   
It was far too quiet.   
He tiptoed in, bloody knife held out before him. Dean was nowhere to be seen and his phone was on the table. That was weird, wrong even. Dean never left his phone behind. He knew that Sam would have to contact him. There wasn't even a note.   
Sam's ears pricked up as he heard a single, solitary sound. Dripping.  
He rushed to the bathroom. Arms over the side of the bathtub, head down in it, Castiel lay. His trench coat was a mess, exit wounds of shot gun shots ripping it to pieces. Sam grabbed him by the shoulder, surprised by how cold he was. Cas wasn't human, he wouldn't die from shots like this, but he was positively cold. When Sam turned him around, his face was as much of a mess as his back, beaten and punched until there was nothing left of a face, just a peek of one eye and a lot of blood, swelling, and bruising.  
"Cas?" Sam checked for a pulse. It was slow, "Come on, Cas. I need you. Where's Dean?"  
Blue shined for a second in the mess and Cas gasped, reaching out with his blood caked hands and grabbing at Sam's clothes. He was gurgling, not quite able to form words around the blood in his throat. He pointed though, towards the door.   
Sam didn't want to, but he hoisted Cas up to his feet. That wasn't a very good idea for the angel though and he swayed horribly, close to losing his touch on consciousness. Sam held him close and helped him to the door, partially carrying him down the stairs, and then carefully placed him in the passenger seat of the Impala.  
They drove through the city, Sam keeping an eye out for Dean, Cas leaning his bloody head against the window. He was healing, slowly, much slower than his usual flash to perfect health. Maniae must have really used up a lot of his Grace.  
"What happened?" Sam asked as Cas's breathing became regular and his mouth reconstructed itself.  
"Maniae figured out that if you stabbed me it would kill him. He knew it before just… didn't believe it. So he abandoned my vessel and took residence in Dean. It believes that you two care about each other enough for it to be safe in your brother." He explained.  
"What happened to you, though? You didn't look this bad when I left."  
"That was Maniae's work. He did it in Dean's body. I am sure that Dean is not pleased. You are aware when possessed by the Theoi, he knows everything that occurred."  
"You didn't… uh." Sam swallowed, remembering the monsters offer when he was leaving, his hand down Cas's trousers, Dean's trying not to seem interested.  
"No." Cas growled, "Maniae wanted to but I was against it. That's when it grabbed the shotgun."  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
"Of course."  
In a few more minutes his clothing was repaired and he seemed to be completely fine. He looked at Sam for a moment before vanishing. Sam swallowed, hating it when he did that. Why couldn't he at least say why he was going? Had he lied? Did something more happen back in the motel?  
He was back almost immediately. "We must hurry. You should park."  
"What?" Sam asked, "What's happening?"  
"Maniae has Dean. They're doing something; I believe it could loosely called dancing, on a bridge. I think Maniae wants to draw us there or have Dean jump."  
Sam swerved, bringing the Impala up to the curb. It wasn't good parking and Dean would kill him but that didn't matter. He grabbed the knife in one hand and Cas's arm in the other. "Let's go."  
"Sam, you do realize that you won't be able to kill Maniae without killing Dean as well, yes?"  
"What? Can't you push it out of him?"  
"Not without causing substantial damage to Dean. I can draw him out though, pull Maniae into myself."  
"Okay then." And they left.

Dean was doing something between the electric slide, swing, and whatever happens at a moshpit on the railing of a bridge. There were police there and a whole ton of witnesses and there was no way they could get to Dean and kill this thing without a lot of questions.   
Hoping that he knew what he was doing, Sam nodded to Cas, who vanished and returned immediately, holding a still jigging Dean by the collar.   
"Woah." The shrill voice said, "You guys are fast."  
"Get out of him." Sam aimed the knife at Dean's heart. All Maniae did was laugh.  
"You wouldn't hurt me. You wouldn't hurt your pretty brother."  
"Cas?" Sam looked to the angel, standing just beyond Dean's shoulder. He reached forward, grabbing Dean and turning him so that they were facing each other.  
"Oh, hello, lover." Maniae chuckled, bringing his lips close to Cas's, "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, ready for round two?"  
"Yes." Cas grunted, grabbing Maniae tightly in an embrace. They were glowing, both of them, and Sam could feel a hot breeze emanating from them. It was getting hotter and brighter and soon Sam was shielding his eyes from them both.   
Dean fell to his knees and Cas stepped back, Maniae grinning in the once stubble free face.   
"Oh that's so cute, you think you can trap m-"  
Sam threw the knife, not giving Maniae a second to wriggle his way out. The blade landed, sharp in Cas's chest. The angel fell forward, his face filled with surprise and pain. Then his back arched and his mouth opened and a red spark of energy exploded from within him.   
Cas didn't rise immediately, just pulled the bronze blade from himself and supported himself on all fours. Dean was hardly doing any better a few feet away.  
"Cas?" he asked, "You okay?"  
"I will soon be back to my usual condition." He promised, "I do hope that you are not damaged."  
"No, Cas, I'm fine." Dean pulled himself to his feet and walked over to Sam, "You got him. You really did. Thanks. I… I'd probably be dead."  
"No problem." Sam smiled at him, "I gotta look after my big idiot of a brother, right?"

Sam leaned against the side of the Impala, Dean bent over the hood, using it as a table as he drank his beer. They had been silent as they left the city, just the two of them, Cas having ditched as soon as they had returned to the car. He and Dean were having a hard time making eye contact and Sam's feelings that they were keeping things from him was even stronger.  
"So," he asked, "What happened while I was gone?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." Dean muttered around the neck of his bottle, "And you don't want to know."  
"Dean."  
"No, I'm not telling you. I beat the crap out of him, Sam, that's the jist of it. He's the closest thing I have to friend and I beat him up until he didn't have a face anymore and then I shot him."  
"That wasn't you. That was Maniae."  
"Yeah, sure, keep saying that. Yeah, he was throwing all of the punches but… it felt good, Sam."  
"What?"  
"I was torturing souls in Hell for ten years, Sammy, and I enjoyed it. Today, I beat the crap out of Cas and I enjoyed it all over again."  
Sam went silent. He didn't know what to say about that.  
"What am I?" Dean gritted his teeth and breathed through them, not wanting the tears of his self hatred to roll down his face.  
"You're messed up. We all are. But we'll figure this out."


End file.
